I'd Give My Life for You
by sergeantrosabellaswan
Summary: For the past eight years, it had been Belle and her twin daughters hunting the Supernatural. When she meets up again with the Winchester brothers, secrets are revealed and drama enfolds. Daddy Sam Winchester ficlet
1. Chapter 1

**I'd Give My Life for You**

**SUMMARY:**

**For the past eight years, it had been Belle and her twin daughters hunting the Supernatural. When she meets up again with the Winchester brothers, secrets are revealed and drama enfolds. Daddy Sam Winchester ficlet**

"Remember girls- this is just a simple salt and burn," Belle reminded her daughters for the nineteenth as she parked her battered voltswagon bus. "Melody, you'll be tasked with the shotgun- make sure you have enough salt to blast _anything_ if needed. Mary Anne, you'll be in charge of making sure your older sister doesn't shoot anyone who doesn't deserve getting salt blasted into their eyeballs. Understand?"

The twins nodded their heads, identical serious looks on both faces. Their mother's face, once riddled with smiles and laughter many years ago, now wore a face of emotionless stone- the corners on the sides of her mouth only twitched up once every couple of months.

"Okay, once I've located the grave, I'll torch the remains, and then we can be on our merry way," Belle repeated the plan, opening the door to the voltswagon bus the three of them traveled around in. Sleeping arrangements were cramped, but they made it work. "Keep a lookout for the hiking ghost!"

"Yes, mama," Melody answered, gripping the shotgun tightly. In her saddlebag, Belle knew there to be extra salt blasts, in the event she would need to quickly reload. Mary Anne quickly found her older sister's hand and the two girls trailed closely behind their mother.

"Shhh!" Belle suddenly hissed, falling back and pulling her twin daughters into the shadows of the trees. She covered Melody's and Mary Anne's mouths with her hands. They could make out the sound of hikers arguing in soft voices- two males, from the sound of it, stomping their way through the heavy underbrush. She waited until after their voices could no longer be heard before hustling herself and her daughters to the site where the hikers would vanish.

"Girls!" Belle hissed, jerking her head towards a barely there, well beaten path. "Follow me- and be quiet-"

The words had barely left her mouth before an angry screech pierced the air. Belle leapt out of the way, just in time, to avoid being thrown off the path by the misty white apparition of a man.

_BANG_

Melody's aim with the shotgun was true. A blast of salt hit the ghost and with a furious wail, he disappeared.

"Hurry!" Belle hissed, grabbing the girl's by the hands and herding them off the path, towards where she would've landed if not for her quick reflexes. "This must be it." She began to heap fallen tree branches onto an old wooden shack, muttering under her breath. "Girls- keep a lookout!"

The second that Belle lit the match, the ghost returned once more, howling as he rushed forward to attack her. Belle threw the match and the shack went up in flames. Belle threw her arms up to protect herself and a second later, the ghost disintegrated.

_BANG_

"_HELP MAMA_!"

Belle turned to see two men holding her daughters, while Melody's shotgun was discarded on the ground.

"Hey!" she bellowed, charging towards them like a prizewinning bull in a fight. She took her trusty revolver from the back of her jeans and held it up, shooting a bullet off, resulting in the man holding Mary Anne to yelp in pain and let her go, clutching at his ear. "Let Melody go, or my next bullet will make love with your little friend," snarled the mother, drawing Mary Anne behind her. She dropped her pistol down, making it clear which part of the body she was referring to.

"Whoa, take it easy!" The man who had previously had Mary Anne held his hands up while sky opened up, allowing for the moon to shine through.

"Wait a minute- Belle Larksong?" the man with the bleeding ear asked, his face suddenly visible in the bright light.

"Well, well, well, as I live and breathe- if it isn't Sam Winchester," Belle sneered with a roll of her eyes. She stalked right up to him and he bent down, as though expecting a hug or a kiss. Even now, the difference in their height was comical to everyone presence.

Instead what he got was a slap strong enough to send him toppling.

"Let go of my daughter, or else I swear that I'll make you an Enoch," she snarled, Mary Anne pressing herself into her mother's side as her anxiety skyrocketed. Her tense posture relaxed the slightest bit when her mother placed her hand onto her head.

"Dean," Sam ordered his older brother, his eyes darting from Mary Anne to Melody. "How old are you?" he directed her question at Mary Anne, who he could now see was shaking violently.

"We turn eight on May 2nd," Melody piped up, doing her best to squirm out of the man's grip.

It took Sam a moment to do the math, but when he did, he turned his soft hazel gaze to meet Belle's steely blue eyes.

"Do they know?" was all that he asked, standing and inching his way closer to his once girlfriend.

Belle shook her head, willing herself not to burst into tears as she leveled the revolver at Sam as he slowly stepped closer until the barrel of the weapon into his lower stomach.

"Why did you run?" he whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he thought of the past eight years that he'd missed out on. "You had no right to keep me in the dark- I missed out on eight years of being a father!"

"You said you didn't want kids, remember?" Belle hissed, barely reining her infamous temper in for the moment.

"Dean, let her go!" Sam barked at his brother without turning. He them felt a tiny hand jerking on his shirt; it was Melody, who was looking up at him with big, shiny doe eyes. As soon as he was giving her his full undivided attention, she kicked him in the shin before bolting off to hide next to her sister.

Belle laughed out loud, kissing her eldest daughter on top of her head.

"That was brilliant, sweetheart," she chuckled. "Great minds think alike; I was actually about ready to do that myself."

"Mama?" Sam and Dean jumped at the little voice which came out of Mary Anne. "I'm tired…"

"Where are you staying?" Dean asked, already feeling a fond spot for the twins, despite having only known of their existence for no less than five minutes.

"We sleep in the bus," Melody offered, taking her sister's hand once more, successfully calming her shaking to a more manageable point.

It took the brothers a moment to understand what she was talking about.

"You mean you still have that heaping hunk of old crap?" Dean asked, his eyebrow practically disappearing into his hairline.

"As how it's my main mode of transportation and a good, cheap hotel, yes, I still have it," Belle snapped.

"The three of you are staying with us in our hotel room," Dean decided. "No argument."

Belle opened and closed her mouth a few times before throwing her hands up in the air, an exasperated look on her face.

"Fine," she muttered, knowing when she was defeated. "Sam, keys." She threw them at him and followed Dean back to the Impala, muttering darkly under her breath with her twin daughters tailing closely behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**"****Go on, order whatever you want," Dean urged the twin girls, who were rereading a colorful kids menu. Belle, having already decided on what she wanted, placed loving kissed onto their heads.**

** "****No need to share a plate tonight, jellybeans," she murmured softly, ignoring the looks of shock on the Winchester brothers' faces. "Get different things, alright?"**

**Dean and Sam exchanged looks, but didn't say anything as a tired waitress came over to take their orders.**

**"****And for the little ladies…?" she sighed wearily, blinking away sleep as she turned to the girls.**

**"****May I have a burger and fries, please?" Melody asked politely, flashing the older woman a sweet smile.**

**"****Of course, sweetheart- and for you, dear?" Life sparked back into her eyes as she got down into a squat to be at eye level with the two girls.**

**"****Chicken strips and fries, please," Mary Anne requested softly.**

**"****Coming right up!" She bustled off, new life seeming to pulse through her. Melody pulled a tattered book from her bag and the two sisters curled into one another as the elder of the twins began to read aloud.**

**"****They're beautiful," Sam breathed out, catching Mary Anne's eye, and biting the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling as the obviously shy child buried her face into the side of Melody's neck.**

**"****Belle?" She glanced up at Dean, who was leaning forward, his face full of nothing but kindness. "Why?"**

**"****Your brother made it quite clear that he didn't want kids; the hunter life is challenging enough- add an innocent life…" she trailed off, ignoring the look of hurt on Sam's face.**

"I love you Belle- I always have, and I always will," Sam declared, reaching across the table to take a hold of her hand. "And the twins only make me love you all the more. They're the perfect blend of you and I."

"How's Cas?" she suddenly asked, gaining the full attention of her daughters. Melody closed her book and Mary Anne

"He's doing well; he's back at the hotel waiting for us," Dean answered causally.

"Cas is your angel friend, right?" Sam blinked at hearing Mary Anne's shy, quiet voice. Her voice was soft- so soft, he had to strain to hear her. "Does he have wings?"

Dean choked on his water and had to pound his chest a few time while Sam's eyebrow went up unto his forehead.

"You'll have to ask him if he can show them to you," Sam told them slowly. He was certain that he already knew what the angel's answer would be, but he didn't want to be the bad guy and say "no" to his nieces this soon.

The girls giggled quietly to themselves as the food came out. The waitress smiled kindly at them as them handed out everyone's plates and zipped back behind the counter to tend to the other customers.

"What were you reading there, Melody?" Sam asked the girl, who bashfully handed over her ratty book, a well loved copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. "Wow- you read a lot?"

"Mary Anne has dyslexia, so I read to her a lot," she explained, handing her pickles over to her sister with a wrinkled nose. "Mama tells me that I can go through an entire library single handily."

"Just like your father," Belle told her. "He also loves reading."

Melody's head snapped back towards Sam, her eyes wide. The hand that was bringing a French fry to her mouth froze.

"What's your favorite book?" she squeaked out in excitement.

"Oh sweet Jesus, here we go!" groaned Dean, stuffing half his burger into his mouth.

Sam paused and thought for a bit before answering. "I don't know if I have a favorite book in general- I like most genres and styles."

"Mary Anne and I like Harry Potter!" Melody bubbled, stuffing a fry into her mouth. "We only have _Sorcerer's Stone_ and _Chamber of Secrets_, though- we need to pack light for traveling in the bus."

"Well, the three of you ladies will move into the bunker with us tomorrow," Dean decided. "Lord knows that we have the room."

"If you insist," Belle sighed, rubbing her temples as she dug a bottle of pain killers out of her backpack. She popped two tiny blue pills into her mouth and washed them down with water. "Migraine- started suffering from them just after the little jellybeans were born."

"Does medication help?" Sam asked her, a worried look on his face.

"A little bit- for the most part, I just muscle my way through the pain," she shrugged, pushing her now emptied plate away.

"Dessert?" The waitress asked, popping up right behind Dean and making him yelp loudly.

"Christ… don't sneak up on me!" he gasped, making the twins burst into giggles.

"Sorry…" she rolled her eyes as Dean waved the girls to order. They looked over their menu and decided on a shared slice of chocolate cake. Dean asked for cherry pie while Sam and Belle declined on anything extra.

"So I'm guessing that Dean still loves pie?" Belle stated, eyeballing the older Winchester brother.

"We like pie, too!" Melody piped in.

"Your mama makes the most delicious pies too, you know," Dean told the girls, winking at the waitress that came over with the desserts and the check.

"You mean you can cook?" Melody asked, clearly dumbfounded. "Mama, we need to get a house with a kitchen so that you can cook for us every night!"

"Well, tomorrow, you girls and your mother will move into our place," Dean reminded them as he took a big bite of his pie.

"Is it that big enough?" Melody asked him, her eyes getting even bigger.

"It's huge," Sam said before Belle could scold her daughter. "We have more empty rooms then what we know to do with. You'd be doing your uncle and I a really big favor in moving in."

If Belle's eyes could kill, Dean would be a pile of ashes.

"I'll be back- I just need to go and settle the bill," Dean excused himself quickly.

"Can Mary Anne and I share a room?" Melody asked Sam, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Whatever you need," he answered before catching Belle's by the eye and smiling.

Belle's harden heart crumbled at the excited joy in his eyes; he was clearly thrilled to be a father.

"We'll hammer out the details tomorrow," Belle told her daughters and ex- boyfriend wearily. "I'm too tired to think straight right now."

"Can you make it out to the car?" Sam asked as Melody's eyes began to shut. Mary Anne was already asleep, leaning on her older sister to stay upright.

"Yeah," she mumbled, yawning. "But when we get to the hotel is a different story altogether."


End file.
